Guilty Pleasures
by WatsonWriter
Summary: One-shot about a little moment between Brennan and Booth. Read and review please!  Do not own characters .


Guilty Pleasure

"Bones!" Booth called, kicking the front door shut with his heel as he precariously balanced the take –out bags in one hand while tossing his keys on the side table. When they hit with a pleasant "clink" he smiled to himself. Hitting that table was always a little goal he set for himself. When his partner didn't respond, he called her name again, thinking she might be napping or maybe showering.

"Bones!"

"Booth I'm right here. I'll be there in a moment," came the short reply from the living room. Booth made a mock offended face and with a chuckle, headed toward the counter that was shared between the living room and kitchen. From his new viewpoint he could see the back of Brennan's head from the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table, resting on a small throw pillow. Smiling to himself, he unpacked the containers, content with his view.

He heard the volume return to the television and it was then he looked up, noticing for the first time the programming Brennan was enjoying.

"Really Bones?" He said chuckling, reaching to a cabinet and bringing down two plates. When he'd grabbed two sets of silverware, he stacked the food on top of the plates and headed towards the couch. He landed with a firm thud and Brennan sighed.

"Booth I told you I would be there momentarily." Brennan said sharply, but her mood quickly softened as Booth handed her a plate loaded high with rice and a suspiciously delicious looking vegetable assortment. "But thank you for bringing home dinner." She clicked the mute button once more, and turned slightly towards Booth, resting her plate on her rather round stomach.

"Anytime, anything, for my Bones. But seriously Bones. We gotta talk about your bed rest…" Booth said around a mouth full of noodles, chopsticks half in his mouth.

"Why? I'm well within the physicians limits. I hardly do anything but eat, sleep and read. I think that's hardly something for us to 'talk' about Booth."

"T.V. Bones, that's what I mean. Ever since I brought my set in here, I've noticed your sudden attraction to it." Booth said, and without his smile, his words might have seemed genuine.

"Booth, I have to admit I have found programming to be an interesting study. If you won't let me study in the field, then I'll have to supplement my interests otherwise. I'm a highly intelligent woman Booth, and need stimulation." Brennan said quickly, concluding her point by scooping a spoonful of rice into her mouth.

"Bones, I know you're an incredibly amazing beautiful intelligent woman…"

"Booth I did not add all those adjectives…"

"But Bones, you've got a secret."

"Booth! You know I keep no secrets from you. I find the easiest way for our partnership to translate to a 'romantic' setting is for complete honesty."

"But Bones, what you've got is called a 'guilty pleasure'…" Booth baited, smiling, swallowing slowly from his beer.

"Booth, I find pleasure in many things, which I have no 'guilt' for finding pleasure in. I really am confused

what you're getting to." Brennan pouted.

"Bones, what were you watching before I walked in here?" Booth asked sweetly, innocently.

"I was watching a study on teenage America." Brennan answered shortly, dropping her head so her hair fell in the way of her face.

"Bones, you were watching MTV." Booth chuckled, turning the volume up on the television as a garish add for a new series about teen wolves shot across the screen. "Don't try and dress it up. I think it's cute."

"I will admit hesitancy in sharing my sudden interest in MTV. I'm not entirely sure why. I'm well aware the material is less than…academic."

"They have a show about farting in public places…"

"Seeley Booth. I will have you know I have never watched that particular program."

"Okay then Bones, why do you watch it?"

"I watch it so I'll know what you're talking about."

"Wait…wait what Bones? Normally I'm the one who doesn't know what _you're _talking about." Booth said feeling suddenly like his teasing had hit an unexpected target.

"Booth, you've gotten much better at following my trains of thought in the last seven years. But I…I find pop culture…I want to be 'upon it' like you…" Brennan said shyly, and Booth reached to brush her hair back behind her ear.

"I think you're perfect the way you are." Booth whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple before reaching for the remote and turning the television off.

"What do you say you and me go to the movies tonight?"

"But my bed rest?"

"I won't tell if you don't."

Brennan smiled and nodded her head. "I won't."

Now it's been quite some time since I wrote one of these, but recently I've got to thinking that I should start again. Read and review!


End file.
